The present disclosure relates generally to downhole measurement and logging techniques for subterranean drilling operations and, more particularly, to systems and methods for optical fluid identification (“ID”) approximation and calibration.
Downhole fluid identification using predictive models calibrated with sensor responses is typical in downhole measurement and logging operations. In most instances, measurements from the downhole tool must be calibrated with measurements from a laboratory tool, meaning that measurements on the two tools need to be taken on the same samples under the same testing conditions. In many instances, however, matching the samples and testing conditions is difficult due to variations between sample properties from different sources, measurement inconsistencies, the availability of required fluids at different times and locations, and the lack of a standard procedure during the early phases of system implementation.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.